Stepmother
by xxxSerinaxxx
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Yoshio Ootori gets married with a young woman named Haruhi Fujioka. How Kyoya's life would change?


**.** ** _~*~*~*~._**

"Maybe you will like her," said the blonde guy carefully and looked at his distressed friend, who was staring at the well-polished marble floor.

"Like her?" he snorted, "I will never like that gold-digger, who had managed to fool my father and find a way to marry into the Ootori family."

The blonde brushed his delicate fingers over his cheeks and sighed. He stared at his friend patiently. There was a determination in his violet blue eyes. He wanted to help him.

"Kyoya," he said slowly, "I know how you must feel. No one would understand you better, but you can't change your father's mind about this. Just try to be understanding. Maybe she is not a bad woman, and you will find common ground with her. Who knows!"

"Tamaki," Kyoya grumbled, ruffling his raven hair quite annoyed, "not a bad woman? She is 25. She is younger than my eldest brother. My father might be fooled by her charms, but I won't ever accept that relationship. It hasn't even been a year since my mother..."

His voice trailed off, and he paused, meeting his friend's understanding gaze. Tamaki Souh knew very well what he felt. They had been friends not for a long time, but the cheerful blonde knew him well and had been a great friend since his mother's death. They had just started high school, and Tamaki was bugging him to start a club with a few other guys he had met at the school since he came to Japan a year ago.

The host club was supposed to include second-year students Mitskuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. Kyoya wasn't sure about it all, but now he knew he didn't mind to have a distraction. If Tamaki managed to sway the Ouran junior high student Hitachin twins, the club would be pretty functional. Though, he wasn't sure how they would do it, not to mention how ridiculous it sounded. But everything seemed better than his father's decision to marry.

Tamaki's loud sigh and gentle pat on his shoulder made him come back to reality. He really was frustrated.

"Everything will be fine, Kyo," Tamaki said with a smile.

 **.** ** _~*~*~*~._**

The dinner was going to be tense. His father had returned from the trip with that woman. He hadn't even seen her. They had married without any ceremony, which, of course, surprised Kyoya, because females loved lavish wedding celebrations, where they could wear their beautiful bridal gowns and show off their beauty. Apparently, this Haruhi Fujioka insisted on having no party or celebration. Any woman in her position would flaunt the fact that she was marrying the Ootori patriarch, but Haruhi Fujioka didn't exactly do anything to show off her new status.

She was now Haruhi Ootori, Kyoya thought bitterly and bit his lip, as he kept staring at his wristwatch. They were supposed to be home. He wasn't particularly excited or enthusiastic to meet the woman, but his curiosity got ahead of him. For all his life that he knew his father, the man was very cold and unemotional, that he couldn't really imagine him being in love and marrying a young woman, the union with whom didn't bear any merit. What kind of witchcraft had she played to get his father so enchanted with herself?

His siblings didn't seem quite happy about the new stepmother, either. All these years all of them had worked hard to get where they were, and now some kind of bimbo would just come and take all they had worked for. Fuyumi seemed the least concerned, but then again she was always very understanding and accepting and had very little to lose from the marriage between the young woman and their father.

The door to the dining room was opened by one of the maids, and Yoshio walked in with a young woman. She was beautiful. Kyoya's eyes widened as he registered her kind smile directed at him. Her short brown hair was smooth and sleek. Her big brown eyes were so deep and soulful that he though if he stared into them longer, he would drown. She was slim and had the most beautiful lavender summer dress on her, made of tender chiffon and silk. He felt his heartbeat quicken, as the woman greeted them all in her kind steady voice and sat down next to his father. He even forgot to greet her back, losing all his thoughts as he was staring at her beautiful form. She was very beautiful. Now he knew why his father had fallen in love.

 **.** ** _~*~*~*~._**

"These people think that just because they are rich, they can get away with anything," she mumbled and slammed the stack of documents on the table, "I just won't stand this kind of nonsense."

"They are my work partners, love," Yoshio said gently, rubbing her hand. "You shouldn't be so concerned about others and care about what's more important for the family."

It has been a week since she had moved to the Ootori estate, and since then, Kyoya couldn't push her out of his mind. She was a lawyer and had worked as an attorney in one of the Tokyo districts. Kyoya didn't speak to her when she was home, but he loved to look at her. The way she would ruffle her short hair when she was thinking about something, the way she would get impatient and slam the papers on the table and pace in the room―all of that fascinated Kyoya.

"I don't really care," she huffed irritated, "I will not stand this even if they are related to the emperor himself. I can't sleep if I know I let assholes like these get away with exploitation."

Kyoya's body froze. She just talked to his father in that tone and way. His breath stopped in his lungs, and he stopped reading and stared at the couple a few feet away on the sofa. He expected anger, furious yelling or cold and aggravated answer from his father. But Yoshio Ootori just sighed and petted her head.

"You are too good to be my wife," he mumbled with a pleased smile, "too good..."

 **.** ** _~*~*~*~._**

They were sitting around the family table, waiting for the breakfast to be served. She wasn't there, and that agitated Kyoya. She was always in time―he could tell that much since she came to live in the family house a month ago. Akito seemed to be surprised too and looked at his father with interest. After Yoshio Ootori got married the second time, Yuuichi, earning his freedom pass, moved out with his wife and young daughter into a new house. They dined with them once a week but no longer were part of family breakfasts.

"Lady Ootori," Kyoya's attention grabbed the timid voice of one of the maids, and he looked towards the entrance and spotted his stepmother. She had a tray on her hand and an apron around her neck. The maid was trying to take the tray from her hand, but she kept it far higher and didn't make it any easy for the poor woman, who was too afraid to touch Yoshio-sama's wife.

"Lady Ootori," she mumbled again, "that is my responsibility."

"Nonsense," the young woman shook her head, "I want to do this."

Kyoya stared at his father to see what kind of reaction he had to his young wife, engaging in a very unOotori activity, and the man seemed amused and actually pleased. Kyoya blinked and looked at the woman again; her slender arms were bare, she had a periwinkle blue ankle-length dress on her. She was so very beautiful. Kyoya gulped as he realized he was staring at his father's wife. He looked away, and his eyes fell on Akito, who seemed quite shocked at what was happening too.

She put the tray on the table and smiled at all of them―one of her pretty smiles and put a plate, full of very delicious looking vegetables, in front of Yoshio.

"I hope you will enjoy this," she said, "I made for you two as well."

She placed the plates in front of Kyoya and Akito and grinned when they stared back sheepishly.

Akito didn't seem to be pleased with what just happened. Kyoya was too confused to say anything, and Yoshio was chewing the food very enthusiastically as if he had been starved to death.

"Very tasty, Haruhi," Yoshio said with a smile, "you are a talented cook."

"Thank you very much," she smiled, "my brother's late wife had taught me how to cook. She was very good at it."

Kyoya put a piece in his mouth, and the food melted. She had cooked a really delicious meal. He felt cozy for the first time, sitting at the table during a family meal.

"Actually," Akito spoke slowly, his voice was irritated, and he didn't manage to conceal it well enough, "I don't think this kind of food is good for you, father."

Kyoya stopped eating and stared at Haruhi, expecting her to be offended. After all, it wasn't easy to deal with Akito. He was surprised to find the woman's face bright and happy as if she hadn't even heard a word. She smiled and placed a piece of cooked meat in Akito's plate.

"Akito-san," she said with a chuckle, "don't be so rule-obeying, after all everything kills us little by little, all we can do enjoy before we are dead."

Akito's eyes widened, and Kyoya didn't manage to suppress the smirk that curved his lips.

 **.** ** _~*~*~*~._**

"So is your stepmother a bad person?" Tamaki asked when everyone else left the club-room, "does she force you to clean the house and do the dishes?"

Tamaki looked like he was going to cry as he was asking his stupid questions. Kyoya wanted to roll his eyes.

"Do I look like the Cinderella?" he asked irritated. "She is an unusual woman. I still don't understand her, to say the least."

Tamaki looked at him strangely, and then his eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Kyoya do you like her?"

Kyoya gave his friend a surprised look and then shook his head. The blonde had lost his mind completely. He had flirted with twenty guests today and slew so many imaginary dragons for them, and all of that heavy activity had melted his brain. Of course, he didn't like her...

He looked away and rubbed his face. Haruhi Fujioka was an extraordinary woman―one he could never ever think of.

 **.** ** _~*~*~*~._**

"I am not sure about it," Yuuichi said politely, answering one of Haruhi's questions about the family business.

"It is not a sector in the medical sphere that needed extra attention until now," suddenly Kyoya spoke, grabbing the beautiful woman's attention. "Nowadays, people are more informed, and more information and resources are available that is why the medical consulting needs to become more comprehensive."

Akito glared at Kyoya. Yuuichi seemed awfully disinterested. After all, he was a doctor, not a businessman.

"Kyoya," Akito spoke suddenly with a smirk on his face, "it appears you have started a club with the Souh kid. What are you actually doing? I got the feeling not something people of our status should engage in, but then again your friend is a bastard born out of wedlock."

Kyoya blinked. He gritted his teeth and decided not to reply. If Akito wanted to wind him up, he should be disappointed. Kyoya had no intentions of entertaining him. Yoshio gave a stern look to both of his sons. The rest of dinner went quietly. No one said anything.

When the dinner was over, and Yuuichi left with his wife, Akito had caught Kyoya in the corner.

"You think I don't know what you are doing?" he said bluntly, "trying to win father's favor by showing your skills and knowledge in business."

"I was just participating in the conversation," Kyoya said dryly.

"Don't forget that you are the third son," Akito said coldly, "and don't challenge Yuuichi's inheritance..."

He stopped as they both noticed that Haruhi was standing in front of them; eyes wide and mouth slightly gaping. Akito gulped and bowed polietely.

"Good night, Haruhi-san," he said and walked away.

She responded to him in the same manner, but the hint of confusion was still in her brown eyes. She shifted the vase full of flowers in her hand and walked passed Kyoya, but suddenly she stopped.

"Don't let anyone put a worth on you, Kyoya-kun," she said, "you can achieve anything with hard work and determination... third son or not... it shouldn't matter, like my niece would say."

Kyoya looked at the pretty woman and her gentle smile, and something had moved inside him, something that he had tried to bury deep down in his mind, something that he didn't want to come alive.

 **.** ** _~*~*~*~._**

"Why are you sitting all alone?" she asked, spotting him in the garden.

Kyoya looked up at her, and his heart throbbed, his pulse quickened, making his pale cheeks to turn slightly pink. The long jacket she was wearing was oversized, but it looked comfortable and cozy.

"I love to sit here and read," he said, gesturing towards the book he had in his lap.

"Oh," the woman smiled and walked closer, "so you love reading. That's good."

Kyoya looked up at her, and then averted his eyes before his face would give away his thoughts.

"It's cold here," she sighed, sitting next to him on the bench, "I brought you freshly cooked cookies."

Kyoya's eyes widened, and he gave her a bewildered look. She laughed, seeing his surprised face and took out a small box from her bag.

"They are still warm," she mumbled, opening the box, "I hardly managed to sneak into the kitchen and make these. The maids think the world would get destroyed if my hands get dirty."

"Women of aristocratic status shouldn't engage in manual labour," he said abruptly, before he could stop himself.

He expected her to be taken aback, or offended the very list, but she giggled and gave him a cookie, wrapped in white paper. "You speak like your father," she said amused, "don't you think all that old fashioned ideas don't suit a young man like yourself. We don't live in Edo era."

Kyoya gulped. She had never been this physically close to him, and now he could smell her. It made him feel uncomfortable. He barely registered what she had said.

"I apologize," he said quickly, "it was rude for me to suggest that you belong or behave as a person of a lower upbringing."

"Don't apologize, Kyoya-kun," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder, "don't think too much about trivial things like status and wealth. You might miss a lot if you concentrate on those."

 **.** ** _~*~*~*~._**

"Happy birthday to you!" she sang, "otanjyoubi omedeto Kyoya-kun,"

Kyoya looked at her confused. She had a birthday cake on the tray. There were balloons and "happy birthday, Kyoya!" signs everywhere in the luxuriously decorated drawing room. This kind of thing had never happened before. His birthdays were celebrated, but they were very calm social celebrations.

"Blow the candles," she ordered, "and make a wish! Not something in the style of Edo period, something a kid in your age should want."

Kyoya smiled. She knew his birthday, but he didn't even know hers. She had prepared and made a surprise for him. It was unexpected.

"I have called your father," she said with a smile after he blew the candles. "He promised to join us for dinner."

It was the first family dinner, where he felt himself. Not an Ootori, who was supposed to act a certain way, but be himself and enjoy his day.

"Now is the time for the presents," she said cheerfully, getting up, "and I warned you all, if I see anything, anything that can be classified ancient, snobby present you won't have any cake."

Fuyumi laughed and thumbed up. Kyoya looked at his father, he seemed amused, not even angry that his young wife was playing the boss.

"I got you paints and brushes and all of that art set thing," she said, giving a big box, "I saw your drawings. Your father keeps them in his study room―"

She stared at Yoshio, and then covered her gaping mouth with her palm, "sorry," she mumbled and didn't look sorry at all, "I forgot I shouldn't tell that you secretly enjoy Kyoya's paintings."

Kyoya's eyes widened. His father loved his paintings? He would have never guessed it. He accepted the present and thanked with a polite bow. He realized she wanted him to know his father liked what he did. She knew he wouldn't tell himself, and she decided to reveal it.

 **.** ** _~*~*~*~._**

"Help me to hang this on the top," she said, motioning towards a Christmas tree ornament.

Kyoya stared at her bewildered. She was standing on top a chair in the big drawing room and decorating the evergreen fir tree in the center of the room. She had her blue jeans on her and a white satin blouse that make her look very pretty. Kyoya slowly walked closer and took the Christmas toy from her hand. He had never ever decorated a Christmas tree. When he was a child, the designers, his family had hired, always took care of it, and he wasn't allowed to come close to the tree ornaments.

"Do you think this will look good here?" she asked, pointing at another round, shiny ball.

Kyoya shrugged. He didn't know. He never did this before.

"It doesn't feel very personal," she suddenly sighed discontent and walked down.

Kyoya finished attaching the ornament on the tree and looked at the woman. He didn't now what she meant by personal, but very soon her face brightened up, and she walked to her purse and took out a bottle of nail polish. Did she really decide to do her nails now? In the middle of Christmas tree decorating?

She opened the bottle and took out the brush. Then smiled smugly and moved the brush on the surface of the toy, either writing or drawing something. He curiously looked into her direction, and then she held up the toy. She had written "K" on it. She smiled and gave him the toy. Grabbing another one, she wrote "Y". Kyoya smiled. He understood what she meat by personal. Before she would write more, he took the brush from her and using another ball, wrote the initial of her name: "H".

She smiled, seeing it.

"Now make more for your brothers," she said and the smile disappeared from Kyoya's face. She laughed.

"I don't know why your father is not here," she huffed, "I swear sometimes I wonder why I am not a lesbian, men are just horrible, irresponsible lot."

Kyoya chuckled and looked at her longingly. She was far-far away from him, even though she was just standing there a few steps away.

 **.** ** _~*~*~*~._**

The days became warmer, and the strange feelings in Kyoya's chest started to squeeze harder. He felt lost, embarrassed and confused. Didn't know how to deal with himself and his admiration of the woman who was supposed to be someone he detested, because of the position she took in his life. The new school year was approaching. In a month or so, he would be a second-year student in the Ouran academy. Just some kid! That was what she thought of him.

He gulped the thickness in his throat and walked to the cafe he had agreed to meet with Tamaki. It was a beautiful March day, and a very sunny one, for how unpredictable days in March were. There were shops all over the street. He looked at the shop-windows with boredom and wondered what pleasure people took in buying clothing. But then his eyes spotted the familiar brown hair, the silhouette of his pretty stepmother. She was not alone. There was a girl next to her. She was young, maybe his age or even younger. She was looking exactly like her. The same short brown hair, only worse cut. The same beautiful, big brown eyes. So similar, one would even suspect they were twins. But the other girl was younger. She was laughing prettily.

Kyoya wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He would already think that his obsession with his father's wife had made him gone crazy, and he was hallucinating her younger clone when he suddenly heard his name.

"Kyoya-kun," she called, "what are you doing here?"

Kyoya looked at both of them, and he was shocked at how alike they looked. Were they related? Maybe sisters. Haruhi-san had never mentioned of her having a sister. She had an older brother, but he never questioned her about her family.

"I..." he stammered confused, and then taking himself under control, spoke more confidently, "I had an arrangement with Tamaki. I didn't expect to meet you here Haruhi-san."

"I see," she smiled.

The girl looked at him politely, and he couldn't stop himself staring at her, "Haruhi, dear," Haruhi Ootori spoke, "this is Kyoya."

The girl, who apparently was also named Haruhi, smiled and bowed politely, "Nice to meet you Kyoya-san," she said, "my aunt kept telling me about you."

Kyoya looked at her shocked. So it was her niece. She had talked about her, mentioned her couple of times. Only he never thought to ask about this niece, nor he thought they would look so much alike and even have the same name.

"It's nice to meet you too, Haruhi-san," he said with an elegant bow․ "Excuse me for my impolite staring, it's just that you look so much like your aunt."

"She does, right?" Haruhi Ootori said with a clap. "My brother and his wife have taken care of me as if I was their child, and that's why when Haruhi was born they decided to call her with the same name."

Haruhi, the other girl, smiled sweetly at her aunt and then looked at Kyoya. He didn't know how to act or what to say even.

"Kotoko," Kyoya's stepmother spoke with a dreamy voice, "was such a strong woman, she had inspired me to become a lawyer just like her. Haruhi plans to become a lawyer, too. Although, she refuses to get any help from me, wants to achieve everything on her own."

Haruhi smiled gently at the woman and blushed when Kyoya looked at her.

"That is the most important thing; the path is far more fun than just the results," she said with a giggle.

"Kyoya is attending Ouran high school," her aunt suddenly said. "Kyoya-kun, Haruhi had got a scholarship and will be a first year honor student at Ouran."

Kyoya looked at the girl. They were literally identical. He was confused.

"I hope you will look after my niece and not let anyone offend her," she said with a wink.

"Of course," Kyoya said with a bow.

"Please, aunt," the younger Haruhi shook her head, "I can take care of myself. Don't pay mind to my aunt, Kyoya-san."

"I will be happy to help you with anything related to school," Kyoya spoke hastily, not even realizing it himself, "it would be a good thing to have a friend in a new school, right?"

Haruhi smiled, and Kyoya realized that his confused heart started to beat fast. What was it? Did he just felt that?

"It will be nice," the pretty little girl said. "Aunt Haru told me you are really smart and the best in your year, so I will be very thankful for your help."

Kyoya eagerly nodded. She was pretty but in a different more endearing way. This time his heart skipped a beat, and his mind felt happy. That skipped beat made shivers pass through his spine, as he realized that...

* * *

 **A/N- Well, I hope you like the twist in the end. This is One-shot. I don't think this story can be expanded. But your opinion will matter. Tell me if you like it or not**. 😼


End file.
